Retribution: Rift Between Worlds
by Majestic War
Summary: Heaven, Hell, Earth and Space. Four realms collide as the war between Heaven and Hell drags in the Humans, and slowly deteriorates everything around the worlds. The Sun, known as Cloudless Sky, descends to Earth to absorb the planet's life energy, but only is rewarded by being caught up in the war. Soon, a warrior from each realm is forced to question the law and why they fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Retribution: Rift Between Worlds**_

* * *

Space, Celestial Body Council

* * *

"I have decided solely to descend to Earth, and claim the planet's life energy rightfully as mine." The Sun, known as Cloudless Sky, spoke to the other celestial bodies, residing in their respective galaxies. He was dying, and his voice was weak and began to crack.

"Which form shall you descend with? It is not shameful to use your human form once every while." The Moon spoke, voice tainted with eagerness.

"So it shall be. I shall descend upon the humans looking like one myself. I will see what I can do. If I fail to return, do not grieve. My spirit lives on. Now, my guests. The future awaits." Cloudless Sky spoke once more before he gradually began to fall towards the planet of Earth. To humans down below, it looked as if the Sun was moving, but most blew it off as a hallucination. In the near-empty, dark, void of space, the Sun began to grow hotter as it breached the atmosphere.

* * *

Valhalla, Heaven

* * *

Kayle, the Judicator, walked through the long, carpeted halls of Valhalla. Her wings flapped behind her back, wanting to be stretched out, and, despite the ache, Kayle only unfurled her wings…slightly. The dim, yellow light reflected off of her armor, giving her a glow of radiance that could not be seen with any other angel. The walls of Valhalla were colored a rich, vibrant yellow that seemed to shine as it walked. Although the ceiling was colored a slightly darker shade than the walls, one would say that the palace of God was beautiful. Kayle still wore her armor, despite being near cooked inside. Her golden, shimmering graves clapped against the ground with mild force. She was walking fairly quickly, but considering that she was called to the Lord of All Things Holy, God, she needed to arrive fast. She nearly skidded past the broad doors to the Lord's chambers, but managed to stop herself in time enough to regain her composure, clear her throat, and rap on the double doors twice. The doors creaked obnoxiously as they opened, and Kayle stepped inside, her wings folding behind her back. She knelt down as the room began to shimmer, casting light on everything inside.

"My Lord." She spoke, her voice slightly baritone, but with a splash of femininity.

"Kayle," God addressed her correctly. Although she could not see him, she knew in her mind that he was there. She could at least feel his presence.

"My Lord, you have called me here for something important, I assume. What might it be?" Kayle inquired. She was quite concerned, as he didn't list his purpose.

"Kayle, as my top officer, I would like to ask a great task of you."

"Anything to protect and serve."

"A Demon Invasion will be happening as of tomorrow, and I would like if you and your top students were sent out to prevent any further chaos."

"Yes, sir. Gladly. I will notify my students immediately."

"I trust you to finish this mission successfully."

* * *

Heaven, Training Quarters

* * *

"Nora! Elizabeth!" Kayle called out sharply to the 2 girls in golden and silvery armor chatting vigorously. They both looked up at her in surprise, Elizabeth mumbling something about not liking her full name. Kayle sharply addressed them, briefing them on the details of the mission. Nora and Elizabeth nodded strapping their golden blade swords to their backs. Kayle gave a sharp nod, and briskly walked off in the direction of the transporter. They arrived at the machine, Kayle disgusted by the smell of gas. Nora leaped into the transporter first, her slim but graceful body being dragged through dimensions, and she reappeared on Earth, along with Elizabeth and Kayle. The softly landed on the paved gravel of the road. Kayle began to relay orders immediately, the moonlight reflecting off of her blond locks.

"We'll wait in the woods. No matter how much it disgusts you, I brought supplies. Do not fear. The invasion shall begin at midday tomorrow. By then, we'll be ready. Sleep well." Kayle unrolled the blankets she'd brought, and laid them on the ground, muttering a spell as they began to shimmer, and form into a tent. Sleeping bags materialized in front of them, and Elizabeth climbed in first, closing her eyes and rolling over. Nora followed suit as well, ignoring Kayle's presence. She stood at the front of the tent, her sword point stuck into the soil. He golden graves glimmered once more as the moon began to turn darker.

* * *

Earth, 8:30 AM

* * *

The brown haired girl strolled through the confines of her house. She'd lived alone ever since she was 13, her parents having passed away. Her striking green eyes pierced the hearts of many men, but she turned them down; they were all just after her for sex, after all. So when the blond haired, dark skinned young man who appeared to be about 18 crashed into her house, she didn't know what to expect. Blood coated his body, fresh and glistening. When she touched his smooth skin, he felt so warm, that he would've broken the thermometer, if he'd had a fever. She would've called an ambulance if he hadn't gotten up and introduced himself. He bowed respectfully, his striking blue eyes rooting her in place.

"My name is Cloudless Sky. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, miss." The girl was taken aback. No one had ever been this formal. Maybe he did this as an act of sympathy to try and get her into bed?

"C-call me Kat." Katilyn stuttered. "A-are you here just to seduce me or something?"

Cloud rose, and stood, his eyes betraying no emotion. "Seduction is not mandatory to claim a woman." He replied. "But, no matter. Allow me to explain. I am Cloudless Sky. The Sun. The shining bright star that lights up this planet of water. I am growing weak; dying—therefore, I have descended to Earth to absorb this planet's energy, and become strong once again." Kat stared in utter horror. This man was crazy.

"Y-y-you're insane…"

"As a matter of fact, no, I am not." Kat froze in shock momentarily, and then grabbed the phone, dialing a quick number.

"Hello?!" She spoke frantically. "Yes, I am. There's a crazy man in my house, he destroyed the roof, and he's spouting all this nonsense. Yes. Hurry, please!" Her voice was pleading. The man who called himself Cloudless Sky stepped closer and commented,

"You're a very beautiful woman."

Kat shuddered. "Please…don't hurt me…" She begged. The young man chuckled.

"You may relax. I have no intention to hurt you. I just want to be on my way." Kat nodded, and gestured towards the door, and the man opened it, stepping outside, only to be pinned down and handcuffed. Kat sighed in relief. All she needed to do now was to fix the hole in the roof.

* * *

Earth, Mental Institution, 10:23 AM

* * *

"Now, tell me, what were you doing, crashing into someone's house?" Cloud smiled.

"My apologies, sir, but it was not my intention to damage her house."

"Oh, sure, like you didn't want to spout nonsense about being the sun."

"It is true, sir. You are inferior to me, but, despite that, I will not attack your race."

The blond, fair skinned man in the dark suit scoffed, but before he could speak, half of the room was blown out. A light skinned girl with pitch-black curls and black horns protruding from her head walked in wearing a nearly see through black dress, and black high-heeled boots, followed by a worm-like insect, cicada-style wings fluttering behind it, scythe-like claws stretching in front of him, and a woman, with long purple streaked black hair, a purple scar over her glowing white eyes, wearing a tattered multicolored dress and ripped wings. The girl with horns stepped forward first.

"Hmph. Pathetic humans. My name is Marceline, and I am the Devil's daughter. I shall take this man off of your hands. Stand down, and you shall not be hurt." The men drew their guns, their muscles slightly relaxing as Marceline spoke. She smirked evilly.

"Just kidding." She threw her hand at them, and a massive explosion of dark energy rattled the building, and Marceline smirked, grabbing Cloud's wrist, and walking away, the woman in the dress and the insect following suit. Her grip was strong, and Cloud was not able to pull away as he was dragged along streets, through traffic and past buildings. Marceline and her minions began to walk past havoc itself. The scene, horrible. Nearly 1,000 people standing behind a red haired boy, his unnaturally crimson and violet red swords forming an X in front of him. Black and red tipped wings sprouted from his back, and he yelled in defiance. He stood in front of the mass of humans, and exclaimed,

"No Demon gets past me from here on out!" He began to slash at the nearest Demons, cutting them down in a flash. The Demon army of near 1,000,000, roared at the demon guarding the humans, and began to leap at him. His swords flashed, blood splattered onto the ground, and ten more Demons were dead. He roared in defiance as he was rushed by Demons, and the Angels, though surprised, joined him in the battle. Cloud stared for a moment, as though mesmerized, before he grunted, wrenching his wrist from Marceline's grip, and stumbling wildly towards the scene. He may have been experiencing side effects from his crash into Earth. As the battle raged on, and buildings and forests nearby burned with the fires from spells and the sparks from clanging swords, Cloud's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"Now I can't let Earth get destroyed….where'd all that life energy go?" He whispered, stretching his hand forward towards the fray weakly. He clenched his middle, ring, and pinky fingers into a fist, pointing his index finger at the scuffle.

"Fall from the sky." He muttered, and his vision began to surface in and out as a miniature sun exploded in the heart of the battle. The young man with the two crimson swords, formed them in an X in front of him once more, and gritted his teeth, his boots gripping the hard gravel soundly. The Angels leaped into the air, avoiding the brunt of the blast, but the Demons were vaporized instantly. Even Marceline shielded her eyes. The purple insect like creature screeched obnoxiously, and the woman with tattered wings yet out a yelp. As Cloud stumbled forward, his vision fading, and flying debris collapsed on top of him, Katilyn Perez covered her mouth in horror, and gasped. So what he said was true. Okay, well, maybe not all of it, but she could at least believe part of it. She felt sorry for what she had thought earlier, but didn't stop to contemplate how to save him. Tears welled up in her eyes, her guilt washing over her like waves. Why couldn't she save him? Her mind began to go blank as energy invisible to the eye swirled around her body. She unconsciously lifted her hands, the debris raising off of Cloud and flying off to the side. Cloud's body began to rise off of the ground, a thin layer of dust that settled on him gradually sliding off. She moved Cloud's motionless body towards her, hugging him close. Before he was a few inches within her reach, his eyes fluttered open, and he noticed her controlling his body to hover closer to hers. He sighed, and closed his eyes, reluctant to open them again. Kat hugged him close before she hoisted him onto her back. He was heavy. She then began to walk slowly towards her half ruined house, stopping occasionally to set Cloud down and rest.

* * *

Earth, Kat's House, 2:56 PM

* * *

Kat stood at the sink, her back turned to the couch. She was humming a soft melody. Although she didn't know how, she'd fixed the massive hole in her roof, remembering what happened before and after but not in between. She could care less, as long as the house was okay. She sighed. A slight grunted and a soft mutter told Kat that Cloud was up. She finished her dish-washing, and turned to face him, untying her cleaning apron as she did so, tucking it into a cabinet drawer.

"You're up, I see?" She exclaimed, with a slight smile. Cloud smirked.

"A few hours ago, you thought I was trying to seduce you."

"Sorry…Lots of guys are just trying to get me into bed….they're just in it for the sex."

Cloud grinned. "You're very beautiful. I like you."

"Just in it for sex, huh?"

"No, I did not say that. I will admit that I do appreciate your kindness towards others. Your blunt and outgoing side is also very intriguing."

"My bad, I already have a boyfriend."

"He should be glad to have a….mistress such as yourself."

"Er….Thanks."

"Well. Then, when will we begin?"

"Excuse me?" Kat asked, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"When will you teach me more about human culture? After all, I must blend in before I take this world's life energy."

"I never agreed to that." Kat huffed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Too late. My name is Cloudless Sky, had I not mentioned. You may call me Cloud."

"…..Damn. My name's Katilyn Perez, but, please, call me Kat."

"Very well. So, my first question about human culture. How is it that you humans are able to speak so casually?" Eagerness laced his voice, and he sat up on the couch, leaning forward and clasping his fingers together in a gesture of attention. Kat sighed and began her lecture.

"Well, speaking casually doesn't show any respect, but it's used as a gesture of friendship or partnership. If there is someone superior to you, you'd address them slightly more respectfully. We use words like ass, damn, shit, bitch, dick, fuck, and others to express our feelings in a more….outgoing, blunt way. Each of the words means different things, but I think you'll figure it out the longer you stay here."

Cloud nodded and cleared his throat. "Do you mean something like this..?" He cleared his throat once more, relaxed his speech, and exclaimed loudly,

"I kicked that guy's ass, right? Rudimentarily." At this, Kat raised an eyebrow, before she began to let out a soft laugh.

"You adapt fast." She exclaimed, smirking.

Cloud smirked. "I think I can handle this." Immediately after he spoke, the doorbell rang; a soft long drawl that didn't fail to annoy Cloud. He covered his ears in mock sarcasm, and Kat opened the door, hearing it creak as she did so. Mental note: oil the hinges.

"Oh….Jarred….how are you..?" Kat asked, trying to make her voice as happy sounding as possible. Although Cloud was in the other room, she didn't know what he would do. Kat gave an uneasy smile towards Jarred as her eyes quickly flicked to the living room, but Jarred did not fail to notice.

"Who's in the living room?" He asked, an early hint of frustration creeping into his voice. Kat nearly gagged in surprise.

"…No….one…"

Jarred raised his hand to slap her. "I said…Who's in the living room, **bitch**?" Kat flinched; he put exaggerated emphasis on the word 'bitch.' Kat swallowed nervously, as she heard footsteps come into the foyer. Jarred failed to notice this, and began to attack.

"Don't lie to me!" Jarred shrieked, sending his hand across her face. Kat stumbled backwards, crashing into a wall, and held her cheek in pain. He then shoved his sole into her toe, and sent his fist into her stomach. Kat spat out a few droplets of blood, but it was enough for Cloud to step in.

"Whoa, whoa, sir. I don't think this is the right term of action to take." Jarred wiped the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The hell are you?" Jarred asked, annoyed.

"Uh….I am….uh….her….bodyguard." Cloud lied hastily.

"Bodyguard, eh? Katie….you hired a bodyguard to protect you from **ME**?" Jarred snarled. Kat looked worried, and was on the verge of tears, afraid of what Cloud would do if Jarred hit her.

"I'm sorry Jarred….but I was scared…" Kat explained slowly. Cloud stared at Jarred, a kind smile on his face.

"But…Kat….I love you." As Jarred finished this statement, Kat burst into tears. They rolled down her face, droplets of water that rolled down her flushed cheeks and dripped off her doll-like face. She was very pretty, even in sadness, Cloud noted. He then spoke up in her defense.

"If you really love her, then why do you abuse her?" He questioned, knowing full well the answer that was to come.

"Because I don't want her to leave, and she keeps talking about leaving me…Why?" Jarred explained. His eyes watered, and his nose began to run as he entered a mental breakdown, and the only sanity he had left shattered as he began to scream "Why?" and "Don't leave me!" He drew a switchblade from his back pocket, and Cloud glanced at the clock. It was nearly 4:53 PM. Alright. If that was how the human wanted to do things, so be it. Cloud grimaced, disgusted at the fact that he had to do this. Jarred charged at Kat, brandishing his knife. Cloud slid in front of Kat, and right before Jarred could stab him, time seemed to slow down. Cloud easily cracked Jarred's arm in four different places, hearing the slow pop of the bone fracturing. He shoved his boot into the other young man's kneecap, breaking his leg from the knee down. To top it off, Cloud broke Jarred's ribs as well, elbowing him in the abdomen, cracking three ribs at once. Cloud rose from his current position and glared at Jarred, softly whispering,

"You're hurting her. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have done this."

Jarred managed to crawl towards the door, rising to his feet unsteadily, blood spilling from his mouth. He reached for his phone as Cloud slammed the door closed. He stared at Kat for what seemed near a minute, and asked,

"Are you hurt?"

Kat shook her head, her eyes still wide in horror. Cloud was silent before he turned away and spoke.

"Sorry." Kat shook her head.

"He deserved it."

Cloud nodded gradually. "Kat. May I use the shower?" Kat nodded hastily, and followed Cloud on his slow trek to the bathroom. Without turning to face her, he gruffly questioned,

"I don't understand. Why do you still love him even after all he's done?"

"People are strange like that, Cloud. Think on it." Cloud nodded, slipping quietly into the bathroom, the door giving off a soft click behind as he closed it.

* * *

Earth, 6:33 PM

* * *

Kayle sat on a rooftop, her wings folded into the curves of her back. Her students Nora and Elizabeth sat behind her, having just landed after a tiring flight, their pure white wings folding as well. Kayle stared into the sky, watching as the cloud's moved along with the movement of the planet itself. Her mind was whirling, questions and possible answers splashing around lazily in her brain. The main question. Why was a Demon fighting his own kind? Who was he? Why was he pretending to be good? Kayle dismissed these questions as she could not answer them herself. This then led her to the second question. What was that fiery explosion that vaporized the Demons and nearly killed the Angels? Kayle assumed it was the red haired Demon's doing, and she stood, coming to a conclusion. She beckoned for her students to follow her, and leaped from the rooftops, her silvery white wings spreading behind her and flapped slowly and powerfully, giving her the momentum she needed. The conclusion and the answer to her questions was to find the Demon himself, and hopefully interrogate him for answers. She considered the nearest place he would go where normal humans wouldn't see him lest he wanted them to. A local pub. Kayle landed near the building, a small, shabby, rugged scrap of junk which the owners called a bar. People thrived inside, drinking merrily and laughing lazily, staggering around in drunken stupors. Kayle noticed the odd one out: a boy who appeared to be about 17 with milky chocolate colored skin, silver, wisp like hair that hung low beyond his neck, and his blood red eyes and crimson and ebony wings. He turned to face her, drink in hand, staring soundlessly for moments before swiveling his chair to face her, resting his arms on the table. He smirked half jokingly.

"What is this, an interrogation?" His voice was mildly deep, rich with vigor and power. A fang poked from his upper lip on the right side of his mouth, and was probably one of the sharpest canines in his row of set white teeth. Kayle cleared her throat.

"I'd prefer if you'd comply willingly, or I will be forced to gain answers, by any means necessary."

The Demon smirked, and extended his hand for her to shake. "Introductions alright with you? The name's Valerian. You can call me Val." Kayle slapped his hand away angrily.

"Your name has no importance to me, foul creature. You will comply."

Valerian shrugged. "Never said I wouldn't, did I?"

"First question." Kayle replied rudely. "Explain why you were fighting your own kind. Be honest, or I will be forced to attack."

Valerian shrugged. "I hate being a Demon. The law down there is so strict, and it's like you can just kill people off and no one cares. It's stupid. Besides that fact, I plan to kill the Lord of All Devils and rule Hell."

Kayle hissed through her helmet, the sound muffled but menacing. She pressed her golden sword, beautifully crafted against Valerian's truth. "You are lying."

Valerian's mouth twisted into a shaky grin as Kayle pressed the edge of her sword into his throat, a short line forming, dark red blood gradually spilling forth. Valerian held his hands up in mock innocence.

"Whoa, whoa! I think we should tone this down a bit, and…er…converse over things on a….friendly level." Valerian slipped under Kayle's blade and exited the bar.

"Follow me!" He called over his shoulder, throwing open the door, holding it open for Kayle and her students, gesturing for them to walk through. Thankfully, no mortals could see nor hear them, so it was all good. Kayle sighed audibly, reluctantly walking through the door, Nora and Elizabeth whispering excitedly behind her as they trailed after her. Kayle sighed once more as a mental note ran through her mind. Never follow a Demon.

* * *

Earth, 8:45 PM

* * *

Val sat across from Kayle and Lizzy, Nora sitting next to him. He repeatedly grinned at Nora and Lizzy, causing their normally cream colored porcelain like skin to flush red, and Nora looked away, and Lizzy averted her gaze momentarily. Val stuffed his face with the sandwiches he'd ordered at a restaurant, but still dignified with good manners, saying excuse me when he let out a long burp, and wiping his mouth with his napkin. After he'd finished the last of the ten ham and cheese sandwiches, he wiped his mouth and exclaimed,

"So, Kayle, wha'cha needa ask." Kayle gasped momentarily, her sharp intake of breath barely audible within her helm.

"How do you…know my name?"

"Liz told me. Cause we're friends."

"Friends…?" Kayle glared accusingly at Elizabeth. "With him..?"

"He's a nice guy. And he's proposed to us that he's good. I trust him. And besides, he seems familiar. Like I've seen him before."

"You trust him? A Demon? He may be fighting his own kind, but he's evil! The Holy Law explains that all Demons are evil, no matter what!"

Valerian spoke up quickly and wisely as he stood, dusting off his sweatshirt, jeans and dark blue shirt. "Kayle. The law….you can't always abide by it." He began to walk away, tossing a 50 dollar bill on the table. "My treat," He called, waving.

* * *

Valhalla, Heaven

* * *

Kayle steadily walked through the golden halls of Valhalla, her armor clinking. Perspiration swiftly began to build up on her body, the droplets of body fluid seeping down her body from her hair. She swiftly swept the golden head piece off her head, her blond locks falling to the base of her neck, the matted down, sweat filled hear sticking to her forehead, covering her eyes. She blew some of the frayed hairs to the side, and marched into the Lord's quarters. She knelt down almost instantly, her blond hair positioned towards the floor, hanging over her face.

"My lord," She spoke slowly and gradually, contemplating what he would reply with.

"Kayle…"

"My apologies…I have failed my—"

"You haven't failed, my dear. In fact…"

"Yes..?"

"You've done a good job preventing that invasion…but it appears you will be forced to stay on Earth longer. There are to be more invasions expected…it will be highly appreciated if you returned to the distant planet immediately."

"Excuse my rudeness, but would you mind explaining?" Kayle questioned.

"Kayle….It is highly possible that there will be more invasions, as well as other….people…may have the tendency to get involved."

Kayle nodded sharply, slightly suspicious that her master was omitting something important from his instructions, but nonetheless did as she was told. She had left her students on Earth, in case of an emergency like this. Perfect. A good opportunity for her pupils to train. She thought of Valerian's previous words, but pushed the thought aside. Feh. After all, what truth could a Demon tell?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Retribution: Rift Between Worlds**_

* * *

Earth, Entering Hell, Nearly 10:55 PM, Seven Days Later

* * *

Valerian stood at the brink of the entrance to Hell, reminiscing over the Angel's words days earlier. He'd made an attempt to pay no heed. Kayle was pretty amusing, and Nora was pretty cute, but, he had his heart set on one. He'd made a promise to her…Lizzy. He was clearly over thinking this. He sighed, placing his head in his hands and massaging his temples in annoyance. He really did love her…ugh. He **was** over thinking this. He mentally slapped himself, and stepped into the vivid orange portal, hovering just under his feet. He immediately entered a swift free-fall as he began his descent. He expected to be greeted by the usual things; Demons guarding the throne, his plain red room with a matching bed set, female Demons always trying to make a move on him….but instead, he was greeted with a strange and unusual sight. Five different people, were crouched, their legs and wrists bound by rusty chains which could draw blood from even the most durable demons. But what he took into mind was that she was captured. Elizabeth. He knew her before she died, before she became an Angel, before they replaced her memories with fake ones. He really wanted to uphold his part of the oath, and wanted her to keep her part of the promise. But now….Valerian was beyond angry. He wanted to destroy everything, just to save her. He should've been captured. Three people glared at him with accusing looks, one with a curious stare, and Elizabeth's face brightened slightly, but then became filled with a look of anguish. Valerian hung his shoulders, and tried to ignore the glares as he made his way to his room. Why did everything always have to happen to those he held dear?

* * *

Hell, Time Not Used

* * *

Cloud sat in a cell, along with four other people, one of them being Kat, the other three he did not intend to know. He gripped Kat's arm, and whispered,

"Kat, I would so appreciate it if you could pick the lock on my cuffs."

"I need a paper clip….couldn't you blow everything up with your powers?"

Cloud seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering softly, a ghost of a smile on his face,

"I had not thought of that." That having been said, everything around the cell began to explode and melt, as blazing flames raged through the long halls of the Demon prison, burning wardens and melting cell bars. Cloud's handcuffs began to smoke, and a small, annoying screech could be heard, echoing through half-melted hallways. His handcuffs fell to the ground, still smoking with the after effects of Cloud's power. He flexed his wrist and rolled his neck as he stood, having already burned his leg cuffs. He set to work on Kat's cuffs, and the other three's cuffs, and once he was finished, dusted his hands, and kicked down the still-framed melting cell bars, to be greeted by fleeing prisoners, Angels, Humans and rogue Demons. He placed his hands on his hips and exclaimed,

"Alright, let's go!" He pointed a finger towards the exit, and began a quite comical march towards the door, before stumbling over nothing. He'd used too much power and hadn't taken Earth's life energy…damn. Kat sighed, resting her hand against her forehead in exasperation, and reluctantly followed Cloud. The Angels followed, unsure of where they were heading, who to trust, and who Cloud was. He stepped in front of the broad door, the frame the color of blood, and horns protruding from the front. He placed the durable rubber sole of his combat boot gently on the door, before leaning forward slightly, and shoving his foot forward viciously, the door easily flying open. He turned and whispered towards the others.

"Now we run," He exclaimed, and began to sprint left. Kat followed, him, unable to keep up with his pace, but not far behind. Cloud then came to a fork, and chose the right side, unsure of where he was going, but doing his best. He forked left once more, and right, and soon as he turned the corner, he was met with an unrewarding sight. There, on a throne made of skulls of who-knows-what and muscle from different beings sat an otherworldly creature. His skin seemed to be made of a violet colored muscle, Cloud did not know. His nails were long and pointed, ready to impale someone on the spot, lest they defied him. He looked like a normal human as well, but….things were off, such as his skin, his nails and toenails—he was barefoot, a set of black and purple lined horns grotesquely protruding from his forehead, and the sides of his head by his ears. He had no hair, oddly enough. Leather-like wings sprouted from his back, continuously blossoming as he flexed them. His eyes…well, it seemed he had none at all, just a scalera, as his eyes seemed to be mixed with white-out. Cloud halted immediately in the center of the room, facing the throne, staring at the Devil curiously, and Kat nearly bumped into him, but her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the Devil, a look of utter horror on her face. Lizzy mimicked the look, and Kayle just glared. Nora stared hatefully at the Devil. During their bout of emotions towards this creature, a girl who resembled one Cloud met nearly a week before entered the room and sat on a golden tinged chrome throne, and shocked them out of their stupor, whistling in annoyance. Cloud twitched in surprise, and stared at her. All the others seemed to be frozen on the spot, the Devil being no exception. Now, as he stared, he realized she was quite beautiful. Her skin was tanned, as he'd remembered it being, and a pair of midnight black horns protruded from her head, yes. Her shadow colored hair lay on her head, framing her face, and stretching down to her lower back. A smirk lay upon her face as Cloud continued to stare. She wore a somewhat short black dress which sparkled with some sort of strange shine. Her long, stiletto high heeled boots sparkled as well, and framed her calves and thighs neatly. The girl had one leg crossed over the other, watching as Cloud's eyes curiously crawled over her body. His eyes trailed to her face, and locked with hers.

"Who are you?" He spoke, his voice holding no hint of ill intention, or lust, just curiosity to know more.

"I'm Marceline. The daughter—" She thrust her thumb to the figure next to her. "—The Devil."

Cloud nodded, taking in the information. "I would like to know more about you, but I can deal with that later. My next question. For what reason have we been captured?" Marceline's face looked stunned as her eyes widened.

"You were **captured**? Oh, damn that General...I told him specifically _**NOT**_ to capture you or your friends, nor to hurt you…..Are you hurt?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

"No, I am not. Neither are my friends. Thank you for your concern."

Marceline sighed audibly, and smiled at him. "Good…good…"

"Now. My next question." Cloud began, locking eyes with Marceline once more. "Why do you want me?"

"Oh, you noticed? I thought I did a good job of hiding it." Marceline smirked sultrily.

"It was quite obvious, really." Cloud answered, shrugging.

"I want you because we could use your power. And—" A soft pink laced her cheeks, and she continued. "—I want a strong man to be my husband."

"Very well. But. Know this. I fight for everyone, not just an individual. I fight for a purpose. What is your purpose?"

Marceline grimaced, and she turned her head slightly towards the ground, looking away. "My purpose…is….to change the law." She spat. Cloud smirked.

"Where do we begin?"

* * *

Marceline's Quarters, Large Section of Hell

* * *

Marceline walked through the long hallways of her quarters, which were actually quite big—followed by Cloud, Kat, Lizzy, Nora, and Kayle. The Angels were reluctant, even when Cloud told them Marceline wouldn't hurt them. Kat was horrified either way, but wanted to make sure Cloud was safe. As they followed Marceline through the dank, bright red hallways, they became curious, ever so gradually.

"What are we going to do?" Nora asked curiously. Marceline smirked; her back turned to the Angels, replying,

"First, you'll start out as servants." Lizzy and Nora sighed audibly while walking, Kat nearly leaped backwards when she heard the word 'servant,' and Kayle grunted a mere reply of hatred. Marceline stopped at a broad set of double doors, both of them painted white.

"Kayle, this is your room—" Marceline gestured towards the door, and Kayle pushed the doors open softly. A Demon resided in the center of the room lazily. Marceline glared at him.

"Get out." Marceline spoke softly, but her voice was filled angrily. The Demon began an attempt to race past Kayle and Marceline, and turn the corner past Kat and the others, but Kayle angrily sliced off its head, swiping her blade downwards to clean off the blood.

"Thank you." She muttered towards Marceline, who smiled.

"You're welcome."

Kayle stepped into the room, Marceline closing the doors behind her. Right across from Kayle's room was Nora's, who did not accept at first, and instead glared hatefully at Marceline. Her room was a beautiful light blue, and everything in the room was flaunting its elegance. The three left then stopped at Lizzy's room. Her room was a lavender shade, and the room itself seemed as if it reacted to her desires. As if she could read minds, Marceline exclaimed,

"Yes, the room does react to desires." Closing Lizzy's door gently, she stopped at Kat's green room, and Cloud's room, which had no air conditioning whatsoever. Cloud sighed in relaxation as he stepped in.

"Alright, Kat, Marceline. See you later. I'm gonna…rest…" Cloud yawned and stretched, his arms relaxed and lazy as Marceline closed the door. He collapsed on the bed, and closed his eyes. What a day.

* * *

Cloud's Room, Hell, Marceline's Quarters, Morning

* * *

Cloud nearly shrieked as he shot up, his eyes widening in horror at the dream he'd had. He stared at his hands, and felt weak. His powers were fading fast….damn. He attempted to sit up more, but was still groggy. So groggy, in fact, that he obeyed the soft female voice that purred,

"Go back to sleep…not time yet."

Cloud gradually began to lean backwards, his head resting on his fiery orange pillows. His eyes slowly fluttered open and closed, and he vaguely could make out a figure lying in front of him. _In front of him._ His eyes snapped open, and he was greeted by a naked Marceline. She wore no clothes, no glittering stiletto boots, no sexy black dress, nothing. No makeup—if Demons wore makeup, that is. She clung to his right arm, her cleavage pressing against his well built body through his shirt. Cloud gritted his teeth, and did his best to avoid the feeling of touching them. Most of her body was covered by the sheets from her lower abdomen down, which was good, but emitted a feeling of sexual suspense. Marceline's midnight locks hung loosely on her figure, covering her ears, but still neatly framing her face. Cloud sighed, and rolled over clumsily, managing a roll, but in an awkward position, as Marceline now had her arms wrapped around him as if he was an oversized stuffed animal. He sighed once more, and did his best to lay sideways, but it was somewhat hard, as Marceline's slightly oversized cleavage pressed into his back, and her arms draped around his sides loosely, resting near his hips. Cloud's eyes were closed, in the hope of going to sleep, but he cracked one open just in case, and nearly jumped backwards, if it wasn't for Marceline behind him. Kat lay in front of him, curled up, just like a kitten. She wore clothing—thank goodness, but lacked most of it. She wore a dark purple shirt; a design of a tomcat with orange-brown fur curled up covered her chest, which was average size. The shirt stretched down past her thighs, almost to her calves, which covered up the fact that she wasn't wearing pants. Cloud nearly slapped himself as a feeling of stiffness erupted in between his thighs. He was a guy, after all. Kat stirred as Cloud rested his left hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked several times, taking in her surroundings before a darker shade of pink caressed her face, and she blushed, Cloud's close proximity being a little too much. Kat stuttered as she spoke, and failed miserably at an attempt to apologize.

"Er…S-s-s-sorry..!" She muttered.

Cloud smirked. "I was quite surprised at first, but you can stay if you would like. I assume that you were cold?"

Kat nodded timidly. I mean, Cloud was her friend, but this…whoa. Skip over the close friend level there. They had gotten to know each other well over the past week on Earth, but…still. It was then as Kat pondered her thoughts, she caught sight of dark hair draped over Cloud's shoulder. A lance of jealously arced through her, causing her to furrow her brows and ball her hands into fists. Cloud smiled nervously, and laughed, his voice tense.

"It's Marceline."

"Who…?" Kat asked, her voice shaking with jealously. She was visibly angry, but Cloud was oblivious.

"Marceline, the girl you met yesterday…Devil's daughter…and all….er…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Marceline began to shift her position, and sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes in a sleepy fashion.

"What're you doing in Cloud's bed?!" Kat nearly shouted, but she already knew the answer coming.

"I could ask you the same." Marceline said, letting propping her head up on an elbow. Her tan body was clearly visible, and Cloud didn't want to look, fearing the sexual stimulation he'd receive. Marceline ran a hand along her thigh, and picked at her nail in annoyance.

Kat's face flushed. "I-I was cold…" She managed to mumble. Marceline smirked.

"You were cold….."

"So? What's your reason for being here?!" Kat challenged, her voice and her body language shouting out, 'She's jealous!'

Marceline smirked, draping her arms over Cloud's hips and clinging to him tightly, with no intention of letting go.

"I want him to be my husband." She spoke slowly; making sure Kat took in every word, and suffered. She grinned devilishly. Kat's eyes widened.

"Him? Why? He's…" In her haze of jealously, she called Cloud many insulting things. "He's….he's oblivious to his surroundings. He's unintelligent, and stupid, and can't even tell when a girl likes him!" Kat shouted out her last sentence, and Cloud seemed confused.

"Wait." He interrupted. "Someone likes me other than Marceline? Who?" Tears began to erupt from Kat's eyes, and she sent her hand flying across Cloud's face, leaving a visible red mark, even on his chocolate brown skin. She ran out of the room, sobbing audibly, and leaving Cloud confused and Marceline grinning in spite of everything that had just happened. She would make Cloud her husband, love him dearly, and use him to change the law….all of the laws, in fact. Her era of espionage was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Retribution: Rift Between Worlds**_

* * *

Marceline's Quarters, Supreme General Valerian Darkheart's Room

* * *

Valerian lay on his violet and black colored bed set, thinking about what he'd seen on the way to his room. That was horrible. Just horrible, capturing two humans and three Angels…But…Valerian still wondered about the blond boy. He seemed human enough, but something was off about him…he just couldn't pinpoint it. Valerian sat up, and walked towards the doors, throwing it open and wandering off down the long hallways and twisted corridors to find the blond boy's room. He needed to speak to him. Find out who he was, what he was doing in Hell, and if it came to it, kill him.

* * *

Marceline's Quarters, Kayle's Room, Three Days Later

* * *

"And I pray that the Almighty Lord give me strength, and the power to ward off horrifying creatures, and-" Kayle's voice was drowned out in a steady drone, at first sounding somewhat like an insect, but soon reached the pitch of a screaming Demon, a Banshee. Kayle covered her ears, and realized slightly too late that she was going to die. How? She didn't know. Or care. She needed to escape. Flinging herself wildly towards the door, she managed to grab the knob, before she began to feel as if her powers were being absorbed, and spikes began to protrude from the ceiling and walls and she slumped to the ground, unable to escape, let alone move; she wa too weak. Her last thought before the spikes pierced her armor, and somehow made it through to break each layer of flesh was,

'Help...'

* * *

Marceline's Quarters, Nora's Room, One Hour Later

* * *

Nora sat on the bed of her room, her green eyes flashing as she quickly scanned the text in her book on Earth life. Her keen senses kicked in as she closed her book, a soft thud echoing from around the room. Her brow furrowed in curiosity, and her hand brushed against the doorknob, and she barely had time to dodge as a blast of sizzling raw energy flew towards her. Even though Kayle had taught her, she had trained her senses and natural instinctive reflexes so that she would be able to beat her teacher in a match, if it ever came down to it. Nora attempted to twist the doorknob. Damn. There seemed to be spell of sorts that was locking the door. If so... Nora drew her long, slender, shimmering golden blade from the leather sheath on her back, but immediately as she was about to hack a hole into the door, a blast of energy blasted apart the tiles at her feet, a warning that she needed to be on her guard. Strategies and ideas that she'd gained from training in the courses they took to become full fledged Angels began to slide into her mind. If she timed it right, dodging the blasts before they hit her should break through the spellbound door, if her spellbreaking golden blade couldn't. A blast of raw energy seared through the air, which shimmered like fire, and nearly burned Nora's stomach if she hadn't leaped backwards. The blouse that she'd been wearing had ripped from the force of the blast, and her navel was visible. Her hunch was blast had broken apart most of the door, and as Nora jumped through the small hole, barely making it through, a blas sailed over her head, splintering chunks from the door, she sighed in relief, only to hear a shriek, a yell, and the unconscious Kayle, dried blood staining her golden armor, being carried away by Cloud, and the unconscious Lizzy, fresh crimson blood on her chest, stomach and splattered on her calves, being carried by Kat and Valerian. Nora's eyes began to water, as she was the only one who made it out alive. She knew she couldn't cry. But she had to find someone. And she realized, that she should've thanked the young man who broke the cell, and helped them escape. But first..she needed to know more about him. Nora's head was filled with thoughts of Cloud as she thought of what to say, and instead, decided not to think, and play it by ear. Her eyes began to water as she passed the vague bodies of her friends...her comrades. Moisture began to blur her vision, and she felt the rivers of water run slowly down her cheeks.

* * *

Cloud's Room, Marceline's Quarters, Half An Hour Later

* * *

Cloud sat up instantly, on the fiery bed set that resided in the room he'd been given. Something wasn't right. Two Angels dying in the same day; nearly the same hour, in practically the same way? Now that just wasn't-Cloud had no more time to contemplate as a knock on his door roused him from his thoughts. He opened the door to find a blond haired girl. The third Angel. Her hair was straight, let down, rather than being curled, like in normally was. Despite the fact that she was crying, she was very beautiful. Her hair framed her face, and was quite long, nearly stretching past her lower back. It was also very soft, surprisingly, Cloud noted this without touching that silky hair. Her face was neat, a dainty pink crossing her cheeks, her chin pointed naturally, and she looked cute; her piercing green eyes just added to the effect.

She sniffed, and more tears streamed down her face as she spoke.

"S-s-sorry for appearing at your door like this..." She began, attempting to wipe her bloodshot eyes. "I-I just-I just needed someone to help me...and I still need to thank you..."

"Don't worry, " Cloud replied. "Come in." He beckoned her inside, and she came inside, wiping her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry..." The Angel spoke once again, her face and eyes clear of moisture at this point. "I don't know much about you, and you don't know much about me either...but my friends were fatally injured today, and I don't know...they could die! It was all her fault...Marceline...I hate her..." The girl began to cry again, and Cloud stared in shock momentarily, before pulling her into a tight, loving embrace, despite not knowing her well.

"Well...let's get to know each other, first. My name's Cloud. Wanna know something else?" He exclaimed, still hugging her, as he moved to sit on the bed.

"W-what..?" She asked, sniffing. She must've been attacked by tremors of anguish and sorrow.

"I'm not human. But I react the same way a human male would. And I like girls. Like you." He brought his hand up to stroke her hair, and let his rough, but soft hand run down her hair in an affectionate fashion.

"M...My name...is Nora.." Nora spoke, her hands resting against Cloud's arms.

"Nora? That's a pretty name." Cloud exclaimed, beginning to rock back and forth. During the time he'd spent with Kat, he learned that this calmed her when she had her bouts of sadness, and figured it'd work on Nora.

The pink that crossed Nora's face suddenly became darker, and she mumbled her thanks. "Let's get to know more about each other..." Nora exclaimed, taking this time to look up at Cloud. He smiled.

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

The Arena, Marceline's Quarters, Hell

* * *

Valerian stood, waiting for his query to arrive. He'd called Cloud to the Arena as a duel to the death, when Cloud replied, "Very well. I'll be there." It'd already been half an hour, and Cloud still hadn't made an entrance. Valerian sighed in exasperation, and whirled on his heel to exit, when he heard the sound of combat boots attacking the ground in fierce desperation, and a severely injured Cloud entered the room, panting, looking like he'd been run over by three semi-trucks in rapid succession.

"The hell happened to you?" Valerian inquired, somewhat concerned. He'd wanted a fair fight, not a half-assed battle.

"Don't…." Cloud breathed. "Ask." He was exhausted, having just been through a trial of hell moments earlier. But with his newfound powers, he was ready. Cloud assumed a battle posture, bracing himself for impact. He wasn't sure his limbs would hold, but if that was the case, then he was ready. Cloud tilted his head to the side, and spat lazily, a glob of blood flying from his mouth to sizzle up into nothingness as it passed by Cloud's thigh. Valerian gritted his teeth.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Cloud's Room, Two Hours Earlier, After Nora Leaves

* * *

The room was dark, shadows filling every space, darkness overtaking the light. Cloud lay on his bed, arms spread to their full span, legs crossed over one another in the laziest possible posture he could manage. Cloud gritted his teeth in irritation. If only he had more power….he could protect his newfound friends. He was already dying. Skin flaked off his body, beginning to become pale, leftovers of a darkened void. A veil of annoyance crossed over his face, and he covered his eyes with his arm. He wanted to be stronger…STRONGER! Cloud's body twitched as his mind began to echo his thoughts, soon becoming a personality of its own.

"Do you want power?" The raspy voice in his mind spoke, throat constricted, face contorted into that of great pain, and malevolence dripped from its tongue, lacing the voice in poison. Cloud nearly yelled.

"What the hell did you come to me for?" He was frustrated, his anger beginning to stem from his body in the form of a weak aura.

"To grant you power. I will offer you two choices."

"Get on with it." Cloud's voice held a storm of irritation.

"Heh. First choice. You can either live, but with the cost of losing your sanity…" The voice rasped gradually, the noise of chalk screeching on a chalkboard becoming incredibly audible.

"Second choice: I can make you a new celestial body and bless you with new powers. Choose."

Cloud smirked, and shook his head. "I chose neither." The voice was stunned, clarified by the soft rasping and slow, slick click of the tongue.

"But—"

"I won't die, and I won't become a new celestial body. I will stay who I am. I will advance with only my will when I have nothing left. I will fight with my strength, my abilities, and my skills. I need no help."

"YOU MUST CHOOSE!" The voice shouted, the rasping noise unbearable, and an obnoxious ring resounded through Cloud's skull. As the color began to return to his skin, he shoved his outstretched palm towards the direction of the voice, which no longer seemed to reside in his mind, and an enormous, irregular shaped jet of fire jutted from empty space, force edging it onward, exploding as it came in contact with a body, and a screech that resonated through the room, through Cloud's skull, and most likely through the world itself. As the voice screeched once more, Cloud felt his body being ravaged by thousands of blows, a flurry of hidden claws slashing at him, ripping his clothes, and drawing blood. At this rate, he'd be late for his battle with Valerian. Cloud leaped into the air, descending almost immediately, materializing in his hand; a blade made completely of fire, and threw it into what he figured was the hideous creature. Incorrect. Cloud sidestepped, only to feel a sharp pain in his back, and the gradual ripping of flesh being torn open. He stumbled towards the door, now aware of a clogged hole in his back. Cloud nearly coughed up blood, and was surprisingly able to sprint towards the arena, even despite his condition. This wasn't good. Not at all.


End file.
